Secrets De Famille
by MammaDiva
Summary: Dans toutes les familles il y a des secrets, et certaines en possèdent plus que les autres, ces deux familles là n'étaient pas censé se rencontrer ni se connaitre, alors quels secrets peut-elles les rapprocher. Super heros, Loups Garous, jalousie et amour, voici les trames de l'histoire de la famille Stilinski-Luthor
1. Prologue

Bonjour les louveteaux, je vous présente aujourd'hui l'une de mes fictions pour laquelle j'ai pris beaucoup de temps et de patience pour l'écrire, car en plus d'être une Sterek ( **Stiles+Derek** de la série **Teen Wolf** par **Jeff Davis** ) et Clex ( **Clark+Lex** de la série **Smallville** de **Alfred Gough et Miles Millar** ).

Cette fiction est une AU complète mais reprenant les éléments initiaux des séries, je m'arrête à la saison 5 de Smallville et 4 de Teen Wolf.

Je garde Claudia Stilinski en vie pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard.

Les personnages de Smallville que vous allez rencontrer sont Chloé Sullivan, Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Lionel Luthor, Enrique et Lana Lang.

Voilà, sinon rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'interprétation des sentiments de mes héros.

Bonne lecture à vous en espérant que ce prologue vous plaise.

Pour la programmation de publication deux chapitres par semaine.

C'est une Happy End donc ne me posez pas la question toutes les semaines.

 **Prologue :**

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?** grommela Lex, il se tourna vers son compagnon de route qui l'observait avec ses yeux bleus métallique, dont les sentiments se lisaient dedans.

_ **On devait le faire Lex, tu n'as pas envie de savoir et de connaitre ta famille** …

_ **Je n'ai pas de famille Clark** , répondit sèchement le jeune chauve, **ma mère est morte, mon père est un manipulateur et mon frère** **est** **un malade** **,** **joueur** **,** **asocial** …

Clark se pencha vers Lex, l'embrassa tendrement pour calmer les névroses de son compagnon, il se détendit instantanément dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de l'autre se poser sur les siennes.

Clark l'attira sur lui et Lex s'installa sur ses genoux, gémissant de plaisir quand le jeune brun s'attaqua à lui embrasser le cou, léchant de la base jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla. Lex bascula la tête en arrière doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux brun ébène de son compagnon et tira dessus, puis reprit possession de ses lèvres avec fureur et empressement, à la limite de la violence. Il avait ce besoin impérieux de dominer Clark sur ce plan, puisqu'en vérité c'était Clark qui le dominait sur d'autres plans, étant le fameux super héros qui sauvait leur ville de Metropolis.

Un toussotement les firent s'arrêter, la limousine s'était arrêtée à destination. Enrique, le majordome de Lex, leur indiqua par sa présence à la porte fermée de la voiture.

_ **Allons** **-** **y mon amour** , Clark s'apprêtait à son sortir quand Lex l'arrêta, lui expliquant qu'il allait sortir dans deux petites minutes. Clark se mit à rire et Lex lui mit un coup de coude dans le côté pour le réprimander.

_ **Si on avait plus de temps, je t'aiderai bien à soulager ton petit problème, mais vois-tu je pense que ton père n'en a plus pour longtemps** **avant de** **débarquer ici** , il fit un clin d'œil coquin.

_ **Très amusant** , entendit Clark alors qu'il sortait.

Il observa les alentours, ils avaient fait un long chemin depuis Metropolis, six heures de jet privé plus une heure de route depuis l'aéroport, pour se retrouver dans une petite ville de Californie, où Lex allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années, une famille, pour être plus précis la famille de Liliane Luthor, une demi sœur cachée par ses soins à la connaissance de Lionel, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Lors d'une intempérie ravageuse à Smallville au Kansas, des dégâts sur le manoir avait permis à Lex et Clark de découvrir une pièce secrète où Liliane venait se réfugier.

Dans cette cachette, Lex trouva des lettres, des journaux intimes et des notes entre autres choses. Puis Clark mis la main sur des photos, sur certaines il s'agissait d'une jeune femme avec sa mère, sur d'autres on pouvait voir Lex enfant, âgé de 6 ans, dans les bras de cette femme, entouré d'un homme en tenue d'adjoint de Shérif sur la droite et sa mère avec un bébé dans ses bras, elle avait l'air heureuse et épanouie, et une dizaine d'autres photos.

Clark et Lex avaient fait des recherches longues et intenses, détectives privés et recherche sur internet, puis un jour, un article dans le Daily Planet était sorti, un petit article qui pouvait paraitre insignifiant mais qui intrigua Lex, surtout la photo d'un certain Shérif, sa femme et son fils, sur des attaques étranges d'animaux et de disparitions inexpliquées.

Quand les deux hommes étaient arrivés au journal et s'étaient directement dirigé vers l'auteure de l'article, une personne de confiance, Chloé Sullivan, amie d'enfance et confidente de Clark, mais surtout témoin du mariage secret de Lex et Clark Luthor Kent.

Après des explications et réponses évasives, Chloé leur révéla une partie de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans cette ville et Lex lui expliqua les raisons de sa demande, puis il partit suivit de Clark.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils partirent à la découverte de l'histoire de Lex Luthor, fils de Lionel et Liliane Luthor, dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Plus Lex approchait du perron de la maison plus il se sentait mal, la peur et l'appréhension le gagnait. Il avait appris que la femme était encore en vie et qu'elle vivait toujours ici avec son fils et son mari. Clark lui prit la main et la serra pour lui donner du courage, ils croisèrent leurs regards et Lex sentit tous ses muscles se détendre, il souffla un remerciement, ils montèrent sur le perron et Lex frappa trois coups à la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Lex se statufia sur place, une femme ressemblant à sa mère se tenait devant lui. Elle portait un tablier blanc sur un pantalon noir à pinces, recouvrant partiellement des petits escarpins gris sombre, sa chemise blanche ne portait aucune trace de salissures tout comme le tablier d'ailleurs.

Lex resta figé devant cette femme, elle était souriante et respirait la joie de vivre.

_ **Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demanda-t-elle, pourtant Lex ne put ouvrir la bouche. Il était immobilisé, pétrifié, il se retenait de pleurer pour la quatrième fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à bouger ni à parler, il se contentait de la fixer, c'est à ce moment-là que Clark fit son apparition pour le sauver une fois de plus.

_ **Excusez-nous madame, je me présente, Clark Kent et voici mon mari Alexander Luthor, nous** …

_ **Clark ?** fit une voix que ce dernier reconnut instantanément.

_ **Lex ?** hurla une voix masculine

La femme porta ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher le hurlement qu'elle exprimait au prénom qu'évoqua Clark.

_ **Mon dieu, Lex ? c'est bien toi ?** La femme s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, **mon dieu mon petit Alexander** , **ça fai** **t** **si longtemps, je suis désol** **ée** **, je suis tellement désol** **ée** **.**

Derrière La femme prenant Lex, Clark reconnu le mari de celle-ci, son fils et …

_ **Chloé ?**

_ **Salut Clarky** , dit-elle en avec un sourire surprit et gêné.

_ **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Tout le monde se retourna et derrière eux se trouvait un jeune homme aux yeux de couleur whisky où une paire de lunettes fine et rectangulaire trônait, une peau laiteuse avec quelques tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux bruns mi-long attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait un jean noir moulant coincé dans des chaussures montantes en cuir, une chemise noire satinée pendante et ouverte sur les trois dernier boutons, un pendentif ovale où la forme d'un triskel était gravé, une sorte de grande cape à capuche ornait ses épaules, on pouvait voir sur son visage la contrariété et la colère, Clark sentit l'odeur âcre des larmes.

_ **Stiles** **!** Chloé leva la main pour montrer sa présence, elle le vit se détendre et fleurir un sourire tendre et amical face à la jeune femme, puis se focalisa sur sa mère et l'homme chauve dans ses bras.

Claudia sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils, le restant de ces pouvoirs d'émissaires fit retentir une alarme intérieure, elle regarda Lex, lui sourit en excuse et s'écarta.

_ **Mon ange, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, vient par ici s'il te plait** , Claudia regarda son fils approcher lentement en fixant étrangement chacune des personnes présente, même l'homme stoïque près de la limousine avec ses deux Pistolet KIMAR 75 Auto Nickelé cal.9mm à la ceinture caché a la ceinture, puis le brun aux yeux bleu avec une sorte de chaleur intense se dégageant de lui, puis posa les yeux sur l'homme que tenait sa mère dans les bras quelques instant auparavant, un homme chauve au regard franc et bouleversé. Il remarqua que les deux hommes portaient la même alliance, il se positionna à côtés de sa mère toisant toujours l'homme chauve.

_ **Stiles, je voudrais te présenter,** Claudia se tourna vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chauve, **Alexander Kazsepan Luthor, ton cousin.**

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

A quelques kilomètres de là, Echein House.

_ **Et** **bien** **,** **et** **bien** **,** **et** **bien, qu'avons-nous là ?** Une voix masculine sortit Peter Hale de sa sieste bien méritée, enfin bien méritée, il n'avait que cela à faire, dormir, faire du sport, lire, manger, dormir, faire du sport, lire et manger. Entre tout ça, ruminer ses échecs et ses nouveaux plans de vengeance et de pouvoirs, Peter leva la tête et aperçut un visage familier mais ancien. Il se mit à sourire et à repenser à leur rencontre, il se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la vitre qui le séparait de son ancien ami, de son frère de beuverie mais surtout d'un des esprits les plus incroyable, complexe et machiavélique qu'il ait rencontré dans toute sa vie, **tu fais pitié à voir** , l'homme regarda autour de lui l'air ennuyé et un poil dégouté, **je ne m'attendai** **s** **pas à te retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit, tu m'as habitu** **é** **à mieux**.

_ **Tu as toujours aimé t'écouter parler, c'est ce qui m'a plus en toi « cher ami »** Peter vis le gardien s'approcher et ouvrir la porte de sa prison, puis un autre homme entra, déposa une sacoche pour costume sur le lit et une boite à chaussures au sol, puis une boite sur la table de nuit.

_ **Habille toi, tu sors aujourd'hui** , l'homme partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Peter étonné mais heureux de le revoir.

_ **Sacr** **é** **Lionel Luthor, toujours là où on ne l'attend pas** , s'exclama Peter en se déshabillant.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voila cette semaine je vous poste un chapitre de cette fiction Sterek et Clex.**

 **Je sais vous attendez avec impatience mes autres fictions et je vous jure j'écris, malheureusement ou heureusement aussi, mon cerveau et mon imagination tourne a cent mille a l'heure et en plus de mes fictions je continue la suite de certains OS que j'avais mis de coté et de nouvelles fictions.**

 **Alors pour être plus précis, je vais m'attaquer a finir La meute des petits chenapans et la revanche d'un geek, en même temps je continue d'écrire mes nouvelles fictions que je pourrais vous poster le temps que je finisse les autres et entre temps je vous annonce que j'ai supprimer ma toute première fiction "Liens et Chaos" car je viens de la remanier car le second opus est aussi en cours d'écriture.**

 **Voila a la fin du chapitre je vais vous poster un trailer de mes nouvelles fictions.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis pour TW et Alfred Gough/Miles Millar pour SMV**

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_ **Mon ange, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, vient par ici s'il te plait** , Claudia regarda son fils approcher lentement en fixant étrangement chacune des personnes présente, même l'homme stoïque près de la limousine avec ses deux Pistolet KIMAR 75 Auto Nickelé cal.9mm à la ceinture, puis le brun aux yeux bleu avec une sorte de chaleur intense se dégageant de lui, puis posa les yeux sur l'homme que tenait sa mère dans les bras quelques instant auparavant, un homme chauve au regard franc et bouleversé. Il remarqua que les deux hommes portaient la même alliance, il se positionna à côtés de sa mère, toisant toujours l'homme chauve.

_ **Stiles, je voudrais te présenter,** Claudia se tourna vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chauve, **Alexander Kazsepan Luthor, ton cousin.**

Chapitre 01 :

_ **Pardon ?** Stiles devait avoir mal entendu, **m** **on cousin ?** Il croyait que sa mère était fille unique, ses grands-parents étant morts, il avait fait des recherches plus jeune mais tout cela n'avait rien donné, **attendez ? Lex Luthor ? LE Lex Luthor, celui de Metropolis, de la LEXCORP, le génie …**

_ **Oui oui mon chéri, celui** **-** **l** **à** **même** , Claudia retrouva son fils un instant, l'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux, surexcité par les recherches qu'il allait effectuer.

Stiles s'approcha d'un Lex sur la défensive puis il tendit la main, offrant une poignée sincère au jeune Luthor.

_ **Même si je ne comprends pas cette histoire de cousin** , il se tourna vers sa mère, **je pense que tu me dois une explication, j'ai 18 ans, je crois que maintenant les secrets doivent s'arrêter de suite** , il se tourna de nouveau vers Lex, **je suis content de te rencontrer, surtout que tu es mon idole** ….

_ **Stiles** , Scott arriva en courant et s'arrêta net devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il sentit la colère de Stiles s'agrandir petit à petit, **excusez-moi, je ne savais ….**

_ **Tu ne sais jamais rien** , gronda Stiles qui fit crépiter ses yeux involontairement d'une couleur bleu profond, ce qui fit reculer Lex de quelques pas, ce qui permit à Clark de se positionner devant, **à** **ta place j'ir** **ai** **voir celui qui te sert de leader et d'** **A** **lpha** **,** **et tu lui dis que si l'un de vous m'approche** **,** **je vous met en pièces un** **à** **un** , Stiles descendit les marches du perron, et pointa un doigt en direction du jeune homme qui émit un couinement plaintif et semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, **le seul qui a boug** **é** **dans toute cette histoire c'est Jackson, non mais tu t'imagines Jackson Whittemore, celui que avait le moins de sympathie pour moi, le seul,** Stiles fixa Scott intensément **, je vous hai** **s** **tous autant que vous êtes, à partir d'aujourd'hui MA maison ne vous ai plus accessible**.

Stiles sortit de sa cape un petit sachet noir, plongea la main dedans et jeta de la poussière noire en l'air, qui une fois lancée s'éparpilla autour de la maison.

Alors que Scott essaya d'atteindre son ami, il se fit barrer le chemin par une sorte de mur invisible.

_ **Stiles attend** **s,** **je dois t'expliquer …**

_ **FINI, c'est fini McCall,** Scott souffrit intérieurement, jamais Stiles ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon **, vous avez gagné, je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de vous** , Scott le regarda caresser le pendentif autour de son cou et compris.

_ **Non Stiles** **,** **ne fais pas ça** **….**

_ **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici** **?** Claudia voulait calmer les choses, surtout devant Lex et Clark, même si elle sentait que Clark était spécial, pas totalement humain, mais voir son fils aussi mal et énervé, elle devait se dépêcher car elle sentit qu'il allait faire quelque chose …

_ **Puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi, je révoque ma fonction d'émissaire auprès de la meute** **H** **ale ...**

_ **Genim !** hurla sa mère inquiète

_ **Stiles !** hurla Scott désespéré

Stiles arracha le médaillon autour de son cou et le jeta à terre devant Scott, puis tourna les talons et s'approcha de Clark et Lex.

_ **Je suis désolé, je pense que je vous dois aussi des explications, de toute façon Chloé est au courant donc pourquoi pas MA famille,** il se tourna vers l'homme qui attendait, toujours stoïque, à côtés de la limousine **, VOUS là-bas, venez**.

Enrique sentit l'ordre passez dans son cerveau et se mit en marche involontairement, et avança jusqu'au porche.

_ **Que tout le monde rentre, je pense que nous avons tous des choses à nous dire, mais surtout avant qu'un gros con ne vienne…**

_ **Stiles ! Langage** , souffla sa mère.

_ **Ouais ouais**.

Stiles entra et fut suivit de tout le monde, sauf Claudia qui se tourna vers un Scott totalement dépité, à genoux au sol et dont les yeux commençaient à s'embrumer. Elle s'approcha et sortit de la zone de protection.

Elle-même étant une ancienne émissaire était puissante, mais pas aussi puissante que son fils, elle ne pouvait pas défaire la cristallisation du sorbier qui entourait sa maison.

Stiles avait réussi à créer des sorts mélangeant sa propre magie aux éléments qu'il touchait, donc le sorbier qu'il avait lancé avait répondu à son sort, se cristallisant au sol, et surtout seuls les personnes que Stiles voulait pouvait rentrer dans la zone de protection, et les autres, humains ou pas, se heurtaient à un mur infranchissable et indestructible.

_ **Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Scott, pourquoi mon fils vous en veux et surtout pourquoi** **?** elle ramassa le médaillon dont elle connaissait la signification pour lui, **qu'avez-vous fait ?**

Scott leva les yeux vers elle, il se mit à pleurer et dire que c'était sa faute, la sienne et celle de Derek, mais qu'ils voulaient le protéger.

Elle lui proposa de marcher un peu et de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

 **SDF**

 **1 heure plus tôt Loft de Derek Hale**

_ **Je comprends pas** , Stiles étant une sorte de génie et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Il était sorti avec les félicitations et les honneurs de son Lycée, ce qui avait fait la fierté de sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin, mais il avait aussi dû faire face à sa colère quand elle se rendit compte que c'était lui, et pas elle, qui allait faire le fameux discours de remise des diplômes. Il n'avait eut que des A sauf en sport ou sa note était B-, mais là, à ce moment présent debout devant la porte du loft, observant la situation son cerveau bugua, **pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu embrasses Braeden ?**

Il se tourna vers les autres membres présents, Malia et Liam sur un fauteuil deux places, Kira et Scott assis aux côtés d'Erica et Boyd, puis Isaac, debout derrière Erica et Allison, et Lydia près du comptoir américain de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

Tous semblaient très mal à l'aise par la situation, seul Jackson ne baissa pas les yeux quand ils vinrent à se croiser.

_ **Parce que c'est comme ça, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Stilinski** **!** Le cœur de Derek se brisait à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas le choix, ses sentiments pour l'émissaire de sa meute étaient trop fort pour ne pas le mettre de côté suite à la menace qui pesait sur lui. **I** **l me semblait que tu ne devais pas venir avant ce soir, tu devrais être avec Deaton pour …**

_ **TAIS TOI** **!** le hurlement de Stiles sortit malgré lui, il voulait disparaitre, il voulait que le sol sous ses pieds l'engloutisse tout entier, qu'un éclair le foudroie sur place, **après tout … je ne … Non je ne veux pas savoir, tu oses…**

_ **Tu ne sais plus parler Stilinski, pathétique, tu es un émissaire puissant mais tellement pathétique quand tu ouvres la** …

_ **La ferme** , Jackson grogna, faisant sursauter toute la meute, jamais il n'avait osé grogner sur Derek, même quand il était en désaccord avec lui, **vous me dégouter tous, j'ai envie de vomir, je viens de revenir d'Angleterre et j'assiste à CA** **! J** **e croyais être un enfoiré, mais je vois que vous êtes bien pire** , Jackson se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'arrêta devant Stiles, il posa un genou au sol, plongea son regard dans celui perdu de Stiles et y vit une âme brisée, **Stilinski ?** Stiles se reprit et regarda le jeune loup blond, **Quoi qu'il arrive, je te suivrais, je serais ton ombre, je serais ton épée et ton bouclier** , Jackson entendit Derek grogner de plus en plus, **tu sais o** **ù** **me joindre si tu as besoin, je ne resterais pas une seule seconde de plus dans cette meute si tu n'y** **e** **s pas.**

Jackson se leva et partit sans un regard en arrière, ni à ses soit disant amis, ni à son compagnon qui ne savait pas quoi faire, perdu dans une situation qui le dépassait.

_ **Je crois que je vais partir** **,** **c'est mieux, je vais vous laisser** , Derek sentit quelque chose d'étrange quand Stiles leur annonça son départ, **je** **ne** **vous dérangerai plus, c'est fini, j'en ai fini avec tout ça …**

_ **Stiles ?** Derek regretta son plan. Il sentit qu'il devait rattraper le coup de suite en s'apercevant que Stiles tirait légèrement sur le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert pour son 18 ème anniversaire, **Stiles écoute** …

_ **TAIS TOI !** Derek se coupa net devant la véhémence de Stiles, il essaya pourtant mais aucun son ne sortait. La meute s'inquiéta du silence provenant de leur Alpha, il lança un regard à Scott pour qu'il intervienne, mais trop tard, quand ils se tournèrent vers la porte, Stiles avait décampé, Scott partit à sa suite pour le rattraper.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plut maintenant je vous offre quelques trailer de mes futurs post:

 _ **1)**_ **Mes Cris De Coeur Dans Les Soupires De Tes Silences:**

Un hurlement de terreur réveilla l'officier de police tout juste endormi après des heures de garde.

Ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, il sortit en courant de sa chambre en trombe, les hurlements incessants de son fils le terrorisaient.

Tout cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. La dernière fois que Stiles avait fait des cauchemars à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, s'était après la mort de sa mère.

John monta les marches trois par trois. Les cris de Stiles augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre, normal me direz vous, mais non, les hurlements de Stiles montaient bien de niveau à chaque pas qu'il faisait et un seul mot, un seul nom sortait de sa gorge bientôt irritée et écorchée :

Derek.

John entra dans la chambre de son adolescent et se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et de tomber de son lit.

Il dû user de sa force pour maintenir le jeune homme, tant il se débattait et frappait dans le vide.

Stiles, encore endormit, ne faisait que hurler en se débattant contre une chose invisible.

John aurait pu croire, au prénom prononcé, que son fils avait peur de Derek. Mais non, au son et à l'intonation de sa voix, Stiles avait peur pour Derek.

Il aurait pu être étonné que son fils décide dans ses cauchemars il avait peur pour le loup-garou aux yeux bleu azur, mais il avait bien vu et comprit le jeu étrange des deux jeunes hommes.

 _ **2)**_ **A Moi, Pour Moi Et Avec Toi - Sterek/Destiel/Malec**

 **Quelque part dans la vallée de la mort – Dante's view**

 _Dante's View_ est un point de vue panoramique qui surplombe _la Vallée de la Mort_ à une altitude de 1 669 m.

Il se situe au nord du massif _Coffin Peak_ dans la chaîne de montagne _des Black Mountains en Californie_ _,_ dans le parc national de la vallée.

Malgré les 46° de ce début d'après-midi du mois d'août, le jeune émissaire ne souffrait nullement.

Il venait pourtant de mener un combat avec une salamandre, un amphibien légendaire qui était réputé pour vivre dans le feu et s'y baigner, et ne mourir que lorsque celui-ci s'éteignait.

Malheureusement pour cette salamandre, Stiles était plus enflammé et le feu qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait désintégrée avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

Suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller, l'émissaire remonta le fil de ses pensées jusqu'aux deux derniers mois.

Sa mère, Claudia Stilinski était une des plus grandes et des plus puissantes émissaires de tous les Etats-Unis.

Respectée par beaucoup et crainte par encore plus, elle était douce, aimante et savait être indulgente comme démoniaque selon certaines personnes qui la côtoyait.

Elle travaillait comme bénévole dans un centre d'aide pour les sans-abris.

Son cœur sans faille, sa générosité, sa bienveillance faisait d'elle une femme à l'écoute et toujours avec un mot gentil pour les personnes qui en avaient besoin.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la rue à aider les gens dans le besoin, emmenant souvent Stiles avec elle, afin de lui montrer que toutes les personnes au monde n'étaient pas mauvaises.

John Stilinski était un homme un peu bourru sur les bords mais son cœur était aussi pur que celui de sa femme.

Malgré ses deux emplois, qui se rejoignaient en un sens, John Stilinski ne tuait que pour se défendre ou pour sauver quelqu'un mais jamais pour la chasse en elle-même.

Il avait le métier de capitaine de police de la ville de New-York, quartier au sud-est du Bronx dans l'East River.

Son métier de chasseur de créatures surnaturelles n'était également pas de tout repos, mais John s'en accommodait du fait que c'était une histoire de famille.

La famille Winchesters, la célèbre famille de chasseurs était la plus prolifique hormis la famille Argent, la famille française.

Deux frères, deux façons de concevoir la chasse.

Mais un soir de mai une chose horrible arriva.

 _ **3)** _**La Collocation - Fiction Sitcom**

 **_ Je reviens mon renard, juste le temps de prendre de quoi faire une gourmandise et je suis à toi … encore !**

Derek sort de la chambre de son petit ami et descend les escaliers de leur loft pour se diriger vers la cuisine américaine, prendre quelques ingrédients dont il a absolument besoin et il pourrait y retourner.

La sonnerie de l'entrée se mit sonner.

_ **Bouge pas vilain garnement je vais expédier l'impudent et j'arrive.**

Le « garnement » grogne d'excitation en réponse à Derek.

Ce dernier après avoir claqué la porte du frigidaire avec ses fesses, chocolat liquide et chantilly en main, ouvre la porte et se retrouve face à …

_ **Hale ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici en** … La jeune femme en tailleur chanel rose pastelle observe l'accoutrement du jeune homme en grimaçant, bon elle doit bien avouer qu'il a changé, depuis quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, muscles plus développer, cheveux plus long, veste en cuir en moins, apparemment il mettait des lentilles, mais le voir en boxer moulant la déconcerter un peu … **petite tenue.**

Elle se retourne étonné, vérifiant quelque chose et se revient vers lui.

_ **J'espère vraiment m'être trompé d'appartement !**

* * *

 **Voila j'espere ne pas vous faire trop languir. A jeudi pour un autre chapitre de Secret de Famille**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je sais j'ai trois jours de retard mais j'ai une excuse pas valable mais vrai, lol, que je ne dévoilerai que sous la torture.**

Voici la suite pour ceux qui aiment cette fiction.

Cette après midi je vais commencer a vous poster une petite fiction qui comporte un prologue trois chapitre et un épilogue suivit d'un chapitre bonus, c'est une sterek happy end et elle sera poster toute les semaines le dimanche.

En attendant je vais finir La meute des petits chenapans et la revanche d'un geek.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous bisous

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_ Stiles ? Derek regretta son plan. Il sentit qu'il devait rattraper le coup de suite en s'apercevant que Stiles tirait légèrement sur le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert pour son 18 ème anniversaire, Stiles écoute …

_ TAIS TOI ! Derek se coupa net devant la véhémence de Stiles, il essaya pourtant mais aucun son ne sortait. La meute s'inquiéta du silence provenant de leur Alpha, il lança un regard à Scott pour qu'il intervienne, mais trop tard, quand ils se tournèrent vers la porte, Stiles avait décampé, Scott partit à sa suite pour le rattraper.

Chapitre 01 :

Maintenant dans la rue

_ Il y a une menace sur lui, une menace sérieuse, on voulait juste le protéger. Je sais que c'est débile comme plan, c'est Stiles qui les prépare d'habitude, mais on n'avait pas le choix …

_ Tais-toi Scott, il sentit que Claudia était énervée mais aussi triste, que crois-tu que Stiles a ressenti quand il a vu son compagnon embrassant une autre que lui ? Claudia rigola devant la tête sidérée de Scott, Vous me prenez pour une émissaire totalement gaga ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais que le fils Hale est le compagnon de mon fils, et je sais que tout le monde le sait, sauf Stiles bien entendu. Il est amoureux de Hale depuis qu'il a appris à savoir ce qu'était l'amour, alors dis-moi Scott, que ressentirais tu si tu voyais Alison avec Isaac par exemple, si tu les voyais s'aimer devant toi ?

Scott compris, il se sentit tellement stupide, il expliqua qu'il voulait juste l'éloigner un moment, le temps d'éliminer la menace, et (ensuite) retrouver Stiles.

_ Tu te rends compte que vous avez perdu votre émissaire ?

_ Non … Non il ne peut pas, il va changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne crois pas, enfin tant qu'il sera en colère cela n'arrivera pas. Va voir Derek et dis-lui de venir demain à la bibliothèque, je veux avoir une discussion avec lui, et ne t'inquiète pas je discuterai avec Stiles.

Claudia serra Scott qui ne cessait de la remercier, puis partit le cœur un peux plus léger.

 **SDF**

Quand Claudia rentra dans sa maison, un calme inquiétant régnait à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit tout le petit monde silencieux, bien trop silencieux.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Claudia inquiète.

_ Maman, c'est incroyable ! Stiles se leva et s'approcha de sa mère, aux anges, Clark est superman !

_ Je te demande pardon mon chéri !? Claudia se demandait ce que son fils pouvait lui dire.

_ Superman, le super héros de Metropolis ! Stiles tourna vers Clark qui semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, Lex le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

C'est Clark qui avait pris la responsabilité de le dire, bien sûr quand on t'annonçait que les loups-garous existaient ainsi que les Banshee, les Kitsune, les Onis et autres créatures, dont des humains aux pouvoirs incroyable comme Stiles.

Stiles était une émissaire, un être capable d'interagir avec le sorbier et autres plantes, qui pouvaient aider ou tuer les créatures magiques, et d'après John Stilinski, son oncle, qu'il aimait dire se mot, oncle, tante et cousin, ça lui faisait bizarre mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Donc après cette discussion, Clark le consulta et prit la responsabilité de dévoiler son secret, alors à son tour il expliqua sa nature, sa vie, son histoire. Plus Clark parlait, plus Lex voyait les yeux de Stiles s'agrandir et pétiller de joie. Puis à la fin, il vit son cousin sauter partout en déclarant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il rencontrait un cousin qui s'avérait être Le Lex Luthor et son mari qui s'avérait être Le grand journaliste sportif Clark Kent, mais surtout qu'il était Superman, le héros de Metropolis, l'homme d'acier.

Puis le téléphone sonna, Stiles, qui sautillait, décrocha et son visage devint neutre presque sans expression. Clark en entendant le nom de Luthor écouta la conversation, il comprit pourquoi le visage de Stiles s'assombrit puis plus rien, comme si quelque chose brouillait ses sens. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui semblait le fixer étrangement, puis retourna à sa discussion.

Quand Claudia rentra, Stiles venait de raccrocher.

_ Et bien, nous avons des jeunes extraordinaires dans cette famille, Claudia se mit à sourire et toute la tension s'évanouie.

Tout d'un coup, Stiles se retourna brutalement vers la porte d'entrée, Clark en mode super vitesse se mit à ses côtés, consciemment Clark ne voulut pas empiéter sur le territoire de l'émissaire, mais il avait entendu une voix familière à l'extérieur.

_ Alors Stilinski, on c'est fait jeter par mon neveu, je t'avais prévenu que c'était un petit con et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, hurla Peter à l'extérieur coincé par la barrière.

_ C'est étrange, fit Lionel en caressant une barrière invisible l'empêchant de s'avancer vers la demeure où son fils et son beau-fils se trouvaient, ainsi que son neveu par alliance et sa belle sœur ainsi que son mari, Lex veux-tu bien venir ici, tu sais que je ne suis pas très patient, et puis nous devons parler. Si je suis là, dans un trou paumé, ce n'est pas par plaisir, Lionel attendit une minute, bon alors M. Kent Luthor veuillez sortir s'il vous plait, Lionel se mit à sourire en entendant son fils s'étouffer à l'intérieur de la maison, Tu croyais véritablement que je ne serais pas au courant de ton mariage secret avec Clark, pour qui me prends-tu ? Et puis si je suis ici, c'est en partie ta faute mais aussi celle de Lana Lang …

Lionel vit Clark sortit au prénom de l'ancien et premier amour du fils Kent.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait Lionel ?

_ Moi rien, mais c'est pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire que je suis ici. Clark ton ancien amour m'a volé une combinaison armure qui a la propriété de donner à son possesseur la plupart des pouvoirs de Superman, super force, super vitesse, invisibilité, je l'ai faite construite pour Lex, vu qu'il c'est marié à ce dernier …

_ Quoi ?!Lex ne comprenait plus rien, il avait dû manquer des épisodes quelque part.

_ Je ne suis pas le monstre que tu crois Lex, si je t'ai poussé depuis ton enfance c'est pour que devienne un homme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne veille pas sur toi. Pour Clark et ses pouvoirs, c'est Martha qui me l'a confié, et quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié au super héros qui sauve notre ville et le monde régulièrement, j'ai d'abord été déçu car mon fils ne m'a pas convié à la cérémonie, puis j'ai décidé de faire créer cette combinaison pour toi …

_ Attendez, vous parlez trop et trop fort, Stiles s'avança ignorant les appels sourds de Clark, Peter ?

_ Oui mon petit renard ?

_ Compte tu faire du mal dans l'immédiat, ou dans l'avenir proche ou lointain,à moi ou l'un de mes proches ?

_ Non !

_ Entre !

Peter passa la barrière sans rencontrer de résistance.

_ Mr Luthor Lionel, comptez-vous faire du mal dans l'immédiat, ou dans un avenir proche ou lointain,à moi ou à l'un de mes proches, considérant que Lex et Clark font partie de mes proches.

_ Non !

Stiles regarda l'homme dans les yeux et acquiesça, il se tourna vers Lex et Clark.

_ Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il est sincère, coincé, mais sincère.

Stiles entra dans la maison suivit par Peter, laissant Lionel, Lex et Clark s'observés en chien de faïence.

Au loin, trois femmes observaient la maison, l'une grogna faisant grincer ses canines.

_ Tiens-toi Kate, on va se faire repérer, souffla Jennifer tout en observant la nouvelle jeune recrue, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du jeune brun collé de très près au chauve sous le perron de la maison qu'elles surveillaient.

_ On y va, on doit passer au Nemeton finir les préparatifs du sacrifice.

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent préparer leur vengeance.

* * *

A mardi pour un nouveau chapitre et dernier écrit, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'arrête pas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pour faire patienter mes licornes garous je vous poste ce soir le chapitre 3.**

 **Voici des explications sur la famille Stilinski - Luthor, des câlins Stiles-Jackson vive l'amitié virile.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce petit moment d'amitié et de famille.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne soirée ou bonne journée bisous**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précéd** **e** **nt :**

Au loin, trois femmes observaient la maison, l'une grogna faisant grincer ses canines.

_ **Tiens-toi Kate, on va se faire repérer** , souffla Jennifer tout en observant la nouvelle jeune recrue, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du jeune brun collé de très près au chauve sous le perron de la maison qu'elles surveillaient.

_ **On y va, on doit passer au Nemeton finir les préparatifs du sacrifice.**

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent préparer leur vengeance.

 **Chapitre 03 :**

La soirée fut mouvementée, révélations et confessions.

Lionel et Claudia expliquèrent à l'ensemble des personnes, que sa femme était la demi sœur de Claudia et que pour des raisons de sécurité et de protection, surtout venant de sa belle-mère Eliza Luthor, qui avait juré de se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait son mari, elle détruirait sa vie. Alors pour protéger Claudia et sa famille, ils avaient fait en sorte de faire disparaitre toutes traces d'elle et n'avaient eu aucun contact ou rarement.

Lex et Stiles écoutèrent religieusement l'histoire de leur famille, ils se jetèrent de temps en temps des coups d'œil, Stiles était plus que ravi de savoir que le jeune chauve était de sa famille.

Il était son idole depuis son enfance, il avait suivi tout son parcours et était même remonté jusqu'à la fameuse chute de météorites à Smallville. Mais ce qui l'enchantait encore plus, c'était de savoir que le fameux superman de Metropolis était Clark Kent, le mari de son cousin.

Lex resta, comme on dit, sur le cul de son histoire familiale, intérieurement il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait une famille, mais il était devenu jaloux, en quelque sorte, de voir cette famille si heureuse et si épanouie.

Mais en regardant Stiles lui sourire toute sa jalousie disparut, il sentait que ce jeune homme allait lui apporter beaucoup de choses. Il avait senti, à de nombreuses reprises, Clark serrer sa main en signe de réconfort, son sourire valait tout l'or du monde.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir protéger sa nouvelle famille des médias, car au vu des dernières confessions, le surnaturel était omniprésent dans leur vie et en aucun cas il ne voulait les faire souffrir.

Puis ils dinèrent tous ensemble, Lex, Stiles, Enrique et Claudia se mirent aux fourneaux pour préparer le diner sous l'œil et le téléphone de Chloé, tandis que Lionel, Peter et John discutaient dans le salon.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Chloé alla ouvrir à un Jackson tout penaud. Stiles l'avait invité à la maison, sachant ses parents encore à Londres, ce que Claudia avait bien sur immédiatement accepté. John, lui, se méfiait encore du jeune homme, Stiles lui avait répondu qu'il faisait confiance à Derek-Asshole-Hale mais pas au jeune blond ce qui était illogique.

A la fin du repas, qui fut bruyant et joyeux, Enrique partit avec Lionel et Peter à l'hôtel luxueux de Beacon Hills, Chloé retourna à son motel, Claudia et John allèrent se coucher laissant Stiles, Jackson, Lex et Clark discuter une bonne partie de la nuit.

Vers les quatre heures du matin, Lex et Clark allèrent se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Stiles.

Stiles avait annoncé que Jackson dormirait avec lui à ses parents.

Quand ils se mirent dans le lit, Jackson prit son ami dans ses bras et laissa Stiles pleurer, se vider de tout son saoul.

Jackson avait appris à connaitre le jeune hyperactif lors de session Skype avec Danny, Stiles monopolisant toute l'attention à parler de tout et de rien, mais Jackson savait décortiquer et lire entre les lignes.

Il connaissait les malaises et les faiblesses intérieures, il avait compris que Stiles se sentait à l'écart de la meute même s'il en était l'émissaire. Il connaissait la peur sourde d'être rejeté par les personnes qu'on aime, et ses souffrances les avaient rapproché.

Alors, quand il avait compris que ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour Stiles de se sentir seul même entouré de ses amis, Jackson prit la décision de revenir à Beacon Hills. Mais ce qui le persuada, c'est quand Danny lui expliqua le plan de Derek et Scott, qu'ils devaient mettre en place pour soit disant le protéger.

Il était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, demandant protection auprès de la meute, Derek n'avait pas hésité à l'intégrer étant son premier beta, malgré l'épisode du Kanima. Derek oublia de lui expliquer le plan, et c'est comme ça qu'il partit de la meute, pour protéger tout seul celui qu'il considère comme son ami, son véritable ami et Alpha Emissaire.

Jackson passa près de deux heures à rassurer et consoler Stiles, malgré le fait que Stiles connaisse le plan, vendu par Braeden elle-même.

Il était inconsolable, meurtrie et brisé par le rejet de sa meute, de ses amis. Il avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger, allant jusqu'à mentir à ses propres parents, mais eux n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à le rejeter pour soit disant le sauver.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Lex écouta silencieusement les pleurs venant de la chambre de Stiles. Il connaissait cette peur et cette tristesse, cela avait fait partie de sa vie un bon moment, Clark le serra dans ses bras, sentant son époux se crisper à chaque pleur.

Lex ne voulait pas partir d'ici sans voir un véritable sourire sur le visage de son cousin. Il était heureux lui, après toutes les galères qu'il avait vécu, les trahisons, les meurtres, les mariages, les divorces, tout ça l'avait rendu plus fort. Et même s'il connaissait à peine le jeune homme, il se promit de le rendre heureux, déjà au réveil il devait passer plusieurs coups de fils, notamment à son père, à sa secrétaire, à son notaire et à sa banque.

Il s'endormit deux heures plus tard, en sécurité et au chaud dans les bras de son homme.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Le lendemain matin fut éprouvant pour Stiles, ayant pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, il se réveilla avec deux heures de sommeil et son humeur fut massacrante, malgré son humeur, les habitants de la maisonnée, invités et occupants n'en firent pas état de cause.

Lex proposa aux deux jeunes de les accompagner en cours dans sa Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet grise, que son père lui avait emprunté pour venir à Beacon Hills, ce qui redonna le sourire à Stiles.

Au moment de partir, Chloé arriva et accompagna Claudia à l'hôpital, car cette dernière était devenue bénévole pour les enfants atteint de maladie rare.

John se fit un plaisir d'emmener avec lui Clark à son bureau de shérif, avoir un super héros à ses côtés le gonflait de fierté, mais surtout il pourrait en apprendre plus sur son neveu et leur relation.

Quand la Porsche 911 Carrera se gara juste devant l'entrée principale du lycée, tous les jeunes s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Toute La meute, qui était déjà présente, se statufia à la vue du génie du business man Lex Luthor sortir de la voiture, pour ouvrir la porte côté passager et en laisser sortir …. Stiles Stilinski et Jackson Whittemore main dans la main et souriant à vous en éblouir.

Scott mit sa super ouïe en marche et écouta la conversation.

_ **Merci Lex de nous avoir accompagné au Lycée** , voir Stiles le gratifier d'un beau sourire lui mit du baume au cœur.

_ **Merci M. Luthor** , fit plus posément Jackson.

_ **Allons pas de M. Luthor avec moi Jack, tu fais partie de la famille, une famille** **ç** **a se soutient même avec le peu qu'on puisse offrir, même la protection** , Jackson se sentit encore mieux avec les mots prononcés par Lex, **Tiens !** Lex lança la clé de la voiture à Jackson et une petite sacoche blanche à Stiles, **je ne n'aime pas les refus** , il se tourna vers Stiles, **je vais faire réparer ta Jeep, ton père m'a dit qu'elle avait eu quelques soucis, j'ai donc décider de la faire réparer à fond et** **à** **neuf, tu y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de tes yeux, mais c'est Jackson qui la conduit, John m'a dit que tu étais un peu un fou du volant …**

_ **Hey ! Ce n'est pas** … Stiles croisa le regard de Jackson, **Ok c'est vrai** **,** **bon j'abdique, mais je veux l'essayer aussi.**

_ **Plus tard, par contre ce qu'il y a dans cette pochette n'est rien que pour toi, ou pour vous comme vous voulez** **. J** **'ai fait débloquer des fonds et ouvert deux compte pour toi et un autre pour tes parents …**

_ **Attend ! Attend !** **J** **e ne peux pas** **…**

_ **Pas de refus j'ai dit, et puis j'estime que cela vous reviens de droit, mon père est d'accord, pour une fois que ça arrive, j'y ai fait** **verser** , Lex se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et lui en donna le montant placé dessus, le montant fit crier Stiles, qui remarqua enfin le silence qui régnait, **bon je vous laisse les amoureux** **à** **ce soir.**

Sur ce, Lex partit rejoindre Enrique qui l'attendait à dix mètres, portière de la limousine ouverte, il s'y engouffra.

Enrique fit un sourire sincère aux deux jeunes et démarra la voiture.

_ **Vous connaissez Lex Luthor ?** La voix étonnée de Lydia fit crisper les deux jeunes, Stiles ne se retourna pas, ni ne parla, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jackson.

_ **En quoi ça te regarde miss parfaite** **?** rétorqua Jackson, agacé de l'attitude de la meute. Il avait aimé cette fille, mais bien qu'il sache que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, le comportement de certains l'énervait encore plus, **Viens Stiles** **,** **on va en cours** , Jackson prit la main de Stiles et le tira à sa suite, ne laissant à Lydia pas la moindre chance de parler.

Scott était abasourdi par la nouvelle, enfin les nouvelles, Stiles cousin avec Lex Luthor, ça paraissait étrange et invraisemblable, mais leur odeur était quasiment similaire. Et puis Lex Luthor qui donne sa voiture à Stiles et Jackson, le temps de la réparation de la Jeep. Ensuite, la somme exorbitante du compte ouvert pour Stiles, mais le pire c'était cette histoire d'amoureux, il n'y aurait pas cru si Jackson n'avait pas pris sa main, et s'il n'avait pas senti l'affection et l'amour qu'éprouvait Jackson pour Stiles.

La meute était abasourdie et choquée, Isaac envoya un message d'urgence à Derek.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

La matinée se passa relativement bien pour Stiles et Jackson, leur venue avec Lex Luthor avait fait le tour du lycée. Leur nouvelle popularité les agaçaient au plus haut point, Jackson ne voulait plus être stéréotypé de cette façon et Stiles se sentait oppressé.

Lorsqu'un membre de la meute essayait de leur parler avec insistance, il se sentait soudainement mal, Stiles usait avec parcimonie de son pouvoir, pour les affaiblir un moment, le temps de s'échapper. Le seul qui n'y avait pas droit ce fut Isaac, Stiles connaissait son passé, et il était hors de question pour lui d'user de sa force pour lui faire le moindre mal, ce fut donc le seul à pouvoir les suivre partout sans que cela les dérange outre mesure.

Derek quant à lui, suivit le parcours de Stiles, enfin des deux, puisque où allait Stiles, Jackson le suivait, et pire que tout, la rumeur se répandait déjà que le pénible Stiles Stilinski sortait avec le richissime Jackson Whittemore, rumeur que aucun des deux ne réfutait. Mais au-delà de ça, ils alimentaient la rumeur en se prenant dans les bras, se faisant des petits câlins, mais le pire du pire du pire, c'est quand Jackson avait embrassé Stiles, et que celui-ci avait répondu favorablement et avait participé activement à ce dernier, devant le regard étonné de Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson.

La journée de Derek avait été des plus horrible, il rentra chez lui après six heures d'espionnage et de torture.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Jackson s'approcha de la Porsche seul, Stiles étant en pleine discussion avec le proviseur pour un projet de soirée en l'honneur de Lex Luthor, il trouva Erica, Lydia et Alison l'attendant.

_ **Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire** ….

_ **Alors tu vas écouter** , le coupa Lydia **, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues** **,** **mais Stiles est notre ami, alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour …**

Jackson ricana un instant au mot « _ami_ » sortit de la bouche de Lydia, comment pouvaient-ils l'appeler « _ami_ » après lui avoir fait du mal consciemment. Puis, il sentit sa colère remonter à la surface, se positionna en mode défense et attaqua verbalement.

_ **Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire les harpies, rien à vous expliquer** **. V** **ous avez merd** **ez** **, vous l'avez rejeté** **! T** **oi Lydia** **,** **tu ne sais pas ce que ça fai** **t** **que d'être rejeté donc tu t'en fous, même si Stiles t'a couru après pendant une dizaine d'années** **,** **jusqu'au moment où tu t'es aperç** **u** **de son existence** **. T** **oi Erica par contre** **,** **tu sais ce que c'est les moqueries et le rejet** **,** **pourtant vous n'avez pas hésit** **é** **une seule seconde** **à** **l'écarter de vous** **. T** **oi Alison, toi dont le mantra e** **s** **t « aidons ceux qui ne peuvent être protég** **é** **» tu m'excuseras** **, mais** **tu fais plutôt honte qu'autre chose** **.** **A** **lors vous ne m'excuserez pas de vous dégager, Stiles arrive et je n'ai pas envie que MON mec soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de vous** , Jackson rugit légèrement faisant sursauter les trois jeunes filles, qui partirent choquées de la discussion.

_ **Alors mon ange, qu'as-tu envie de faire avant de rentrer** **?** demanda Jackson à Stiles, qui c'était mis dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de son corps, Stiles posa sa tête sur l'omoplate de Jackson et soupira.

_ **J'ai envie d'une glace italienne au beurre de cacahouète et spéculos, j'ai envie d'une bière et de chips poulet fris, j'ai envie de frites grasse** **s** **, j'ai envie d'un câlin.**

Jackson se retourna et emprisonna Stiles dans ses bras.

_ **Pour le câlin c'est quand tu veux** **! P** **our le reste** **,** **envoie un texto à tes parents** **,** **dis leur qu'on va manger au Fast Food, qu'on passe prendre de la glace et qu'on rentre, demain c'est samedi donc pas cours.**

Stiles le regarda et sourit heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie, même s'ils se prenaient au jeu de leur plan. Stiles était heureux d'avoir Jackson, c'était le seul avec qui il pouvait mettre ce plan à exécution sans arrière-pensées ni de l'un ni de l'autre, mais avec un grand plaisir, surtout le baiser. Stiles y repensa, il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux et excité en même temps, Jackson s'y était donné à cœur joie et lui aussi.

_ **Allez ! on y va !** Jackson embrassa Stiles, sachant que Scott et Derek regardaient au loin.

* * *

? alors ?


End file.
